


Uncharted

by stanimal



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky ships it too, F/M, Grown-up Shuri, I Ship It, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Let Shuri live!!, Loss of Virginity, Non-Canon Relationship, Pentathlon, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, mutual feelings, obviously.., repost from a deleted work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanimal/pseuds/stanimal
Summary: It's Bucky's last night in Wakanda, and Shuri is tired of him holding back.





	Uncharted

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost from some deleted work.. I'm so glad this one found its way back. Btw.. reposting sucks :(
> 
> Quick FYI.. all dialogue that is spoken in Xhosa will be in quoted AND italicized, I was too lazy to look up everything.
> 
> Enjoy, xo

Shuri was sitting at a custom, hand-crafted, ivory white work desk in her personal chambers. Evening time.

She had her gauntlets in her hands, adjusting the range of the blasters with a small set of instruments. Or at least that’s what she had originally sat down to do. In reality, it was her forehead that was in her hands. A weeping keystone supported by two very unsteady columns.

When her Kimoyo beads began to flicker at her wrist, she quickly wiped her eyes with the backs of her fingers, sniffed and got up. She made a swiping motion towards the front door and it hissed open to reveal Okoye.  
  
“Princess, you have a visitor. I warned him of the impertinence of this hour, but he insisted..”  
  
“Oh let him in..” Shuri scoffed with a wave of her hand. She then switched languages, _“For Bast’s sake.. haven’t you all realized by now that he’s never going to hurt me?”_ asking Okoye in her native tongue.  
  
Bucky was standing off a few feet behind Okoye’s shoulder in the corridor, leaning against the opposite wall with a grocery bag cradled inside the crease of his elbow, and the other hand hanging off his front pocket by the thumb. His head turned with a sidelong gaze at something down the hall.

Shuri instantly pursed her lips tight when she caught the full view of him. He was wearing a simple, white t-shirt and jeans. His _American_ clothes. It was his last night in Wakanda.

  
After receiving Steve’s posthumous letter to Tony, and a brief visit from the emotionally torn, ex rival himself, he decided he should go back and take up the mantle on various conditions. It’s what his fallen comrade would’ve wanted. Bucky knew it. Tony knew it. Sam, Natasha, Nick, and everyone else knew it. But after catching a glimpse of Shuri’s face in the doorway, something uneasy seized hold of his stomach.

  
They went back and forth in their own dialect for a moment. Okoye side-eyeing Bucky as she spoke and darting her chin towards him, clicking her tongue. Bucky understood much of what they were saying though their hushed conversation was lightning fast. He used key words he already knew, like “alone” and “trust” and was able to fill in the blanks from there.

  
“Kwenene..” Bucky interrupted the two women politely, springing off the wall, _“I won’t be here long. I promise. Just came to drop off something,”_ he said with impressive fluidity and ease.

  
Shuri shot hateful daggers at Bucky, then looked back at Okoye with a nonverbal “See?” in her raised eyebrows.  
  
“As you wish..” Okoye conceded. Following Shuri’s orders for no guards, though she didn’t agree. She struck her staff against the floor as if it were a judges gavel, and stood aside for Bucky to enter.  
  
  
  
  
“I didn’t see you at the dinner..” Bucky began cautiously after shutting the door behind himself. He did not get his usual warm welcome this time, though he had been anticipating it all day. He could sense something was wrong.  
  
Her blushy, swollen eyes made his heart begin to crumble. He hated to see her sad. And he was pretty certain he was the cause of whatever distress she was in, albeit she had never expressed any feelings of resentment towards him in the past six years he had known her.  
  
“I wasn’t hungry.. didn’t know you were expecting to see me anyway.” she said inanimately, walking ahead of him through her foyer.  
  
“I thought you liked me,” Bucky smirked, trying his best to stir her dependable, quick wit back to life.

Shuri turned around a few paces in front of him, in her main living area. She folded her arms, almost with a huff. “And I thought you had something to give me?” she said, impatiently. Completely rejecting the small talk. It stung.

It really hurt him because he had loved her. Deeply. It had grown past the point of mere friendship for him.. grown as slow as his finally-sweet crops. Shuri had blossomed into a woman right in front of his eyes, yet he could do nothing about it. Wouldn’t do anything about it. And never said anything or told anyone. He owed way too much to too many people. And she was the angel of light that he swore to himself he’d never drag down into the fire and brimstone with him.  
  
But he couldn’t help but to come see her. After everything she had done for him. After all the time they had spent with one another, slowly putting the pieces of his fragmented life back together. He needed to thank her at least one more time, before he might not ever see her precious face in the sun again for as long as he might be unfortunate enough to live.

“I brought you some plums. My trees did well this year..”  
  
Shuri rolled her eyes, as she motioned towards her kitchen with her hand.  
  
“You can set the bag on the counter..”  
  
Bucky set the bag down, then hesitated for a second before reaching in his back pocket. He had a second gift, but sensing Shuri’s mood, he second guessed whether he should’ve even come at all.  
  
“I also brought you this,” he said with sudden intention.. walking towards her. Refusing to let her prevent herself from touching it. She should have it, he determined. Shuri wanted to keep her arms folded, but the gift was now poised in front of her. She unenthusiastically took the palm-sized, plainly wrapped package from his open hand.  
  
“Thanks,” she uttered. Not even looking him in the eye. She turned and walked back to her table.  
  
In her hands was the most thoughtful, most precious thing Bucky had ever decided to give anyone since he had been in Wakanda.  
  
She incautiously set it down on her desk with disinterest, then sat down and returned to her work. It was the most awkward, deafening silence the pair had experienced in any conversation thus far. Bucky blinked at her.. confused, watching her pretend to not see him standing there.

“So..” he waited.  
  
“So?” she echoed flatly, tinkering at nothing.  
  
“Aren’t you going to open it?”. Bucky folded his arms behind her back. He was becoming incensed. She had never been this damned cold with him before. And she was never this hard to fucking read.  
  
“I didn’t know I was being put on a timer..” she tossed the words over her shoulder this time. Barely putting forth the effort to swing her chin a few inches.

“Alright princess!!” a term he rarely used because she didn't want him to, but reserved it for whenever she was being a pain in the ass.  
  
“What the HELL did I do to you?!?!” Bucky started aiming towards her like a battering ram. His cloudy blue eyes were storming, wild with impatience. Shuri rapidly backed her chair out and stood up to meet those eyes head on.  
  
“Absolutely nothing!!” She raised her chin with royal indignation.  
  
And it was the truth. All this slow burn, for nothing. All those stolen glances and close, breathy encounters.. for nothing. And he was about to leave her with.. nothing. Not one kiss. Not one inappropriate touch. She could’ve slapped him for being so clueless as to what was making her feel so miserable.  
  
“Then why are you treating me like such a piece of shit, Shuri? I only came here to see YOU. I care about YOU. This is my last night here and I’m..” his voice trailed off solemnly. Reality sinking in.

  
“I’m gonna miss you.”  
  
Shuri almost lost her composure at his last words, but then something in her refused to let her break down in front of him. She stiffened resolutely.  
  
“Well I cannot wait to get my spare time back. I’m too young for mothering..” she got nasty with him now, “training and teaching a grown ass man like a little child.”  
  
“DAMMIT, Shuri!!” He stepped into her immediate space now. His slanted eyebrows got so close to hers that she involuntarily jerked her head back.  
  
“What made me the bad guy?? Hnh? Why are you being so fucking vicious when all I did was come bring my best friend a few parting gifts..” he demanded. His hands making aimless gestures at his sides.  
  
That did it. Those two words were the blows that finally made her weak.  
  
Best friend.  
  
Her scowling face had now softened right in front of him. Like butter melting. Like the way one feeling slowly, painfully replaces another when two people lose the ones they love the most, and all they have left is each other.

Shuri would be crowned queen within a matter of days and the first and only man she had ever loved.. the Ingcuka.. _her_ Ingcuka,

 

he would not.. be there.

  
“Are you really going to stand there and pretend like you don’t know why?” she asked him with a pained expression. Her lip was starting to quiver at this.  
  
Bucky instantly melted too. He did know. He had just been praying this whole time that her feelings were not mutual to his, to save him the torturous agony of having to resist her.  
  
All he could do was sigh. He had no comeback. Then she narrowed her eyes with determination.  
  
“I’m not a child, James..” she said, as if telepathically hearing every argument he had set up in his mind. As if had forgotten that simple fact, just like everyone else around her seemed to. She slowly began to pull down the stretchy neckline of her soft blouse past her shoulders.  
  
“And I don’t care what anyone thinks about it..” she then fully exposed her breasts and let her blouse fall to her waist. Bucky’s heart jumped into his throat. Her breasts were full now, perfectly plump and springing with youth. Her nipples commanded attention. Her skin, glowing like burnished bronze.

  
She didn’t know what she was asking.

 

He grit his teeth and looked at the door as the blood rushed to his loins. But that front door seemed to be shrinking back further and further away from him.  
  
She gently placed a hand at the side of his jaw, pulling his eyes back into hers.  
  
“And I know what I want.” she said looking at his lips now. “Tell me you don’t want the same..Tell me.. that you don’t want this.”  
  
It took every fiber in Bucky’s being not to completely ruin her. He inhaled and closed his eyes standing there.. every muscle in his body clenched with restraint. Though she was a woman now, touching the restricted skin of royalty would’ve burned his fingers, and certainly would’ve had his head served in six different ways by the Dora if they found out he’d tainted her in any way.

Her lips gently grazed across his, the warmth of their breaths beginning to mix. Then she looked him in the eyes..

  
“Please don’t go. I want you.. I want you to stay.” At this, she leaned in and kissed him, and he let her. Her lips were velvety and the softest things to ever grace his mouth, but he fought with all his might.

He cringed at the torture of her recklessness. Her insatiable desire for him. It was a far worse trigger than those ten Russian words she had deprogrammed from him years ago. Then, what happened next may as well have been the tenth and final word.

  
With one hand behind his neck, she reached her other hand down and felt the bulge in the crotch of his pants. His mind went blank. She rubbed and stroked it with intent, waking the sleeping dragon. Grazing against his parted lips with her own. It was the most unexpected, sensational kind of resurrection. His cock instantly throbbed stiff behind his jeans. It was the final straw.  
  
He lost every bit of his composure, and groaned as he hungrily crashed into her lips. Pulling her and squeezing her half-undressed frame into himself. His tongue plunged into her mouth as he finally allowed himself to taste her. Finally.  
  
“I don’t want to leave you..” he said in a husky whisper before tilting his head the other way and diving back in. He walked her backwards until he had pinned her against her desk. Shuri frantically searched the front closure of his pants without looking, undoing the button and zipper to set him free. And it was about. Damn. Time. That he was free, she thought to herself.  
  
Bucky then yanked his shirt off from over his head with one sweeping motion. His pectorals flexed briefly at her touch. She mapped out the plains of his chest with her palm as Bucky stood there, allowing her to claim ownership of what had already been hers for quite some time. Shuri then proceeded to blindly, posessively stroke his bare cock with her hand as they kissed again. Making out and touching clouds.  
  
They slipped into an uncharted realm. He tasted the slight salt of her long, espresso neck. Angrily sucking the innocence off of it. Mad at himself for losing the battle. But so insanely hungry for her at this point that he just didn’t give a damn. She arched and tilted her head back with a gasp of pleasure.

 

He stole his hand underneath her skirt and touched her where she never been touched by any other man before. The way her body trembled at his gentle massages sent his heart racing.  
  
“James..” she whimpered. It sent a rush of blood straight to his penis. It throbbed and swelled right there in her hand. She could feel the bulging veins of it now. He needed to hear her say that again, he thought to himself as he planted more kisses on her, working his way up to her ear.  
  
“You sure you want this?” He couldn’t help but ask the rhetorical question as he kept stroking her. He felt it necessary to give her one last chance at stopping him. There was no going back if she changed her mind.  
  
“Don’t you dare stop!” She sounded downright indignant that he’d even ask.

  
He then abruptly stopped and turned her around and faced her towards her own desk. He tugged her blouse along with her skirt all too easily down to the floor. Shuri was taken aback by the sudden aggressiveness, and was forced to steady herself with both hands on the desk. She kicked the heap of clothes out of the way.  
  
He knelt down, and began to pull down the only article of clothing left on her. He eased her panties down until they were a few inches past her clit, and let them sit right there.  
  
If Shuri had actually wanted to give him a parting gift, then this would’ve been it.  
  
He gripped her cheeks with his strong hands and then took one long, slow lick of her cunt before burying his face in.

 

Shuri closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. The sensation was so different from her usual pads of her fingers. There was nothing quite like it. His tongue was so warm and lapping. Every lick on her labia was like the pluck of a guitar string. Her elbows hit the desk as she leaned forward.  
  
“Unhh,” she murmured. It tickled but pleasantly tingled at the same time. She started to squirm, but Bucky wasn’t letting her go anywhere. He began sucking on each lip and tasting every inch of her wet pussy until she fully eased into him. Once he had her right where he wanted, so close.. he would kiss her inner thighs every now and then to slow her down.

 

Shuri was a quick study. And it didn’t take long for Bucky to feel her fingers indexing through his hair as she reached behind her. Gently guiding his head back to the sweet spot.. nudging him (and his mouth) back in. Bucky held in a laugh.

It was their first time going down this road, and she was already beginning to show him who was boss. And the soldier in him could only comply.

He caught her sweet, saline juices with the warm pad of his tongue and massaged her tiny mound with it. Until she was one-hundred percent dizzy..

  
Just when she was beginning to keen, she felt one metallic finger.. then two go inside of her. She clenched her teeth and moaned sharply. The sound made Bucky begin to leak with pre-cum. He stroked himself as he continued to eat her out. Shuri started to salivate, but sucked it all in through her teeth before making a mess all over her desk. Her vision blurred as the buzz  was near.  
  
“SHHIT, Buckyyy!!” her speech slurred as her body began racking all over. Bucky’s fingers still penetrating her. Slightly curving to reach that spot she hadn’t known existed until right at that moment.

She came like ocean water at hide tide. Crashing against the rocks before pulling the shifting sands back undertow. That desk was her beach. And the waves crashed multiple times.

Bucky then finally pulled her underwear all the way down her weak legs and flung them to the side. He licked her most intimate secrets off of his fingers before standing back up.

Shuri was out of breath when she turned around. Bucky lifted her and helped her up onto the desk.  
  
“Still mad at me?” He asked as he dutifully picked up both of her shins and pushed them back against her.    
  
Shuri quickly shook her head as she let her weight fall back onto her flat palms. Gauntlets and tools were hastily swept out of the way as he smiled at her reply, then hungrily kissed her. Putting the taste of her back on her tongue.  
  
Her feet rested on the edge, spreading her legs into a wide, “M” shape in front of him. He broke away for a moment, taking in the beauty of her discomposure with his eyes. Her gorgeous papaya still dripping from what he did to her.  
  
Shuri also eyed his fully sprung cock with a pleasantly surprised lift in her eyebrows. Her silent gasp made Bucky look down too. All he could do was bring his head back up with a knowing smirk. He whipped his hair out of his face without hands, and leaned back into her.  
  
He pressed into her swollen lips again as she began to stroke herself in front of him. A plea of the most impatient kind. She wanted to feel his throbbing dick inside her so badly. She teethed his lower lip at the thought. Bucky couldn’t hold back anymore, and moved her hand out the way. Then he teased his erection on the tiny, sensitive bulb of her clit, gently rubbing it, up and down.

 

It was all the fair warning he could give now.

  
Shuri anxiously writhed her hips as her arms wrapped around his neck. She followed his lead. Her wet slippery cunt rubbed against his cock like a pair of hands trying to get warm in the winter. She was so ready.. So ready.  
  
“Fuck me hard,” she whispered against his lips. It sent a chill throughout his entire body to hear her say that. He poised the tip of his penis at the hot entry of her vagina and kissed her again before pushing in.  
  
They both gasped at the same time. She was so tight he wanted to cry. She had been wet and slippery enough for sure, but he only got himself in about an inch. With a pained look on his face, he broke away from her lips and looked at her.  
  
“You were saving it for me??”  
  
Shuri just curled one corner of her lips, with eyes half-lidded. She nodded. She had been wanting to tell him this whole time, but just decided to let him naturally figure it out on his own.  
  
He closed his eyes and fell into a trance against her shoulder. Unbeknownst to him.. he had been saving himself for her too. He hadn’t been this close to any woman since he had thawed from the ice.  
  
He pushed in again. Slowly. And then again, and again. Working his pelvis in isolation. She winced and bit her own lip with each stroke. Then a sharp thrust escaped him almost uncontrollably, and she drew in all the air around her with an open mouth. Bucky froze with clenched knuckles on her desk.  
  
“Are you ok?”  
  
“Yes.” she whispered with the air trapped in her lungs.  
  
He waited for her anyway. Until those lungs deflated and her body gave the signal by adjusting into him. Relaxing. That’s all the green light he needed. Then he resumed his pushing, and worked her warm pussy open till he was eventually able to get the length of himself inside.

 

He reached a progressive rhythm, and her high-pitched moaning was beginning to get in sync with it. His lips gently brushed against hers, up and down, with every thrust.  
  
“Shuri..” he moaned her name. “God dammit, you feel so good..” as he explored the landscape of her. He twirled his wrist and clenched a fistful of braids to tilt her chin up.. devouring her neck and handling her breasts. He sucked on those too every now and then, not missing a beat with his dick inside her. He spent a good amount of time there, working it until they were both slick with sweat.  
  
“Mmmh..” was all she could utter. Groaning like a wanton thing. It ignited something raw and carnal in him.

With a sudden impulse, he withdrew himself only to pull her hips closer towards him, so that her ass was on the ledge of the desk.

  
“Do you trust me?” He made sure to make eye contact with her as he looped both arms underneath her knees.  
  
“Yes.” She said simply.  
  
“Alright hang on to me, beautiful..”

Shuri clasped her arms around his neck as he supported her bare bottom with his hands, keeping her legs draped over his arms. He scooped her up onto his waist, in a standing position. She was light enough and agile enough for him to manage it.  
  
When he entered her again, it was the most unforgiving force she had ever felt penetrate her body. There was nothing to brace herself with. She was at the complete mercy of gravity and his strong hands. After all, she did ask him to fuck her hard, did she not?

Their eyes locked on eachother.

Trust.

Her near-black irises gave him the permission without saying a word.

He adjusted her by hiking her up once, getting her hips at just the right height. Then slightly bent his knees and proceeded to bounce her up and down on himself.

Bucky grunted with each thrust. Her feet began to wildly flail at his sides. Shuri felt every inch of him in the pit of her stomach and was crying out loud as if she were being assaulted.

Thank Bast her room had been soundproofed from all the music she liked to play in her teen years, for Okoye surely would’ve barged in and ruined EVERYTHING right now if it wasn’t..

“FU-U-U-U-CK!!” She yelled up towards the ceiling, as Bucky just seemed to zone out. Every bounce hit his sack with a loud slapping noise. Her jiggling breasts encouraged him. All she could do was hang on for dear life and stare at him.. mouth gaping in disbelief.

Bucky felt himself spiraling out of control and almost came right there, but managed to go for a spell longer before halting himself. He then walked with her as she clung to him.. all the way over to her bedroom. Showering her with kisses as he carried her. A way of thanking her for pardoning his grievances so fully.

He sat down with her on edge of her pristine mattress, and she eased off of him, squatting down. Bucky relaxed back onto his elbows. His abs flexing with every breath. He was panting heavily, but couldn’t for the life of him lay all the way on his back. Not at a time such as this.

  
Shuri had been wanting to know for a while now what he tasted like. And what her mixed with him tasted like. Her cum juices were still fresh on his cock and she could smell the sweet musk of it. She licked it from base to tip first. Bucky’s eyes rolled up before the lids shut.  
  
She then stroked his dick with both hands before putting her hot mouth on top. She might not ever have this opportunity again, she thought. She mapped out the head for a minute with her tongue.. committing its shape to memory. Then she slowly began to bob up and down. Though she had never done it before, she figured it out pretty easily enough.  
  
Bucky was silently captivated as he watched her go all in. He gently placed his hand on her head, and let it rest there, resisting the urge to push. He was awestruck by her determination. His hand played the harp through a long curtain of her braids, as she struggled to get her mouth around, down to the base. She found purchase with her hands, realizing that the feat was just too impossible. It was this combination of pulling and sucking that had Bucky to the brink of blacking out.  
  
He almost released everything into her mouth, but he wanted to come inside of her. He needed to. He grabbed her shoulders and lifted her gently, hinting for her to get on top of him. She smiled as she took one last slurp on his long cock.

“You said you wouldn’t be here long,” she grinned mischievously as she mounted him, keeping one hand massaging his throbbing shaft underneath her.

“I didn’t know I was being put on a timer..” Bucky replied triumphantly. He smiled.. admiring her shape from his viewpoint. Letting one, flat palm roam past her belly button and up.. wherever it wanted.

She nearly chuckled as she eased back onto him, this time on her terms. Taking her sweet precious time. She had recovered long enough to ride him with pleasure. And the feeling of his wide girth back inside felt so right. So perfect. They both sighed again.

  
Her hips rolled back and forth, holding her chest and her chin up. Like a queen, Bucky thought to himself. Both hands now guided the rhythm of her hips as she began to sit down on him harder and harder. Bucky couldn’t help but to meet her halfway now, thrusting his hips into hers. It made her begin to bounce again. She fell on top of him, locking her eyes on him. Breathlessly pouncing and moaning all over again.  
  
When he had all he could take, Bucky rolled her over and thrust into her so deep, she lost her voice.  
  
“I love you.” He bristled against her ear, as her forehead catapulted into his shoulder. He slammed against her relentlessly as she began to shake violently with another orgasm. Bucky let himself go right along with her. Jerking and shuddering and bucking like a ram.  
  
He groaned loudly as he came.. hot as lava inside of her. It was a mess of a thing.

 

So much erupted from him that it leaked and began to drip down her quivering thigh. But they just held on tight to one another until the tingles ran their course throughout their entire bodies. They both could’ve stayed that way for days.  
  
Bucky rested his forehead on top of Shuri’s as they closed their eyes and focused.. solely on catching their breaths.

  
After some time, Shuri finally broke the silence with a lingering kiss and a whisper.

“I love you too.”

 

~~~

 

Later that evening, they were cleaned up and found themselves entwined together on the couch in her living room. Shuri was reclined with her back against his stomach, as he held her in his lap. Feeding her plums. She had forgotten how hungry she was during all that love making. They were deliciously sweet.  
  
Something mundane and unentertaining was glowing on the wall mount tv in front of them, casting a cool hue of blue on their faces. Shuri fell asleep like this. In his arms. Savoring every moment of Bucky’s last night in Wakanda.

 

The next morning, she woke up the same spot she fell asleep. But her lover was gone. She sighed, and marked for later the dozens of messages waiting for her at her Kimoyo beads. She knew that he was gone for good this time, but she was ok with that.

She had come to accept his decision and understand that it was something he needed to do. To go serve and protect his country, just as she needed to serve and protect hers. Although she would miss him severely.. last night was something that she would always remember and treasure for as long as she lived.

  
Suddenly she remembered something. She got up and started to limp sorely over to her work desk. Bucky’s second gift was still sitting there in the same place she had set it down. She picked it up and smoothed her hand over it.

She smiled briefly before ferreting out a small, black journal from the package. It was used. Plain. It had small variously colored tab dividers sticking out of it.  
  
She studied it, curiously leafing through it from back to front. It had Bucky’s writing in it. Names. Dates. Places. Things he didn’t want to forget. There was a cut-out picture of Steve in his old Captain America suit that had been taped to one of the pages. And on quite a few occasions, mentions of a girl named Rebecca.  
  
When she got to the front page, there was a newer message written on it, addressed to her.

 

> Shuri,
> 
> In this journal contains all the memories I didn’t want to lose with the Hydra programming still in my head. I was never sure who I would be when I woke up from one morning to the next.. Bucky, or Winter Soldier, or a confused mixture of the two.  
>    
>  Because of you, I don't have to worry about losing these memories anymore. I now have new ones to hold on to while my journey begins again in New York. For that, I owe you my life and my sincerest thanks.  
>    
>  Forever yours,  
>    
>  Buck

 

 


End file.
